


Because It's Wrong

by hotchoco195



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Blood, Body Swap, F/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Buffy's in Faith's body and on the run from the Council. She needs Spike's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It's Wrong

Buffy was no stranger to hiding from the police. When Snyder tried to pin Kendra’s death on her, she’d stuck to the sewers and the bad parts of town, using Slayer senses to avoid trouble before it found her. And now it was the same nightmare, but worse – chased by both cops and Council, trapped in the (admittedly banging) body of her worst enemy, and with no way of getting to her mother without ending up in chains again. She had to get to Giles’ and try to convince him she was Buffy. He’d find a way to switch her back.

She slunk along the alley, down in that industrial part of Sunny D where all this had begun. Baby’s First Manslaughter, and Faith dropping off the deep end. Buffy used to blame herself for Faith’s mess – if only she’d tried a little harder to persuade her, if only she’d shown her how things could be – but that was a long time ago. Now she knows that Faith is just rotten, through and through. She’s not worthy of her duty if she’s not willing to play by the rules. (The hypocrisy of this, of course, was lost on the temporarily-brunette Slayer). Buffy rounded a corner and froze as her spine got that warning tingle. Coming straight towards her was the only thing that could make this night worse – Spike.

He was smoking, as always, his coat swinging in time with that trademark swagger. It was all he had going for him these days, and she almost felt sorry for him. He was getting closer, humming something quietly between drags of his cigarette. Telling herself it was a terrible idea, she stepped out from behind a wall of boxes and waited for him to notice her.

Spike paused mid-breath, which was fine, since he didn’t need his lungs anyway. Over the rich smell of his cheap smokes, the hazy stench of beer still floating around him, that comforting old leather and blood scent of his duster – there was something else. Human, definitely. Female, probably. And Slayer, unfortunately.

“Right then. You didn’t get your fill of kicking old Spike around at the club? Had to follow me home too?”

But the girl moving out of the alley towards him wasn’t Buffy – she might have smelt like her, but the blonde would never have been caught in an outfit like that. Everything was tight and the pants at least were leather. She filled them out well, with strong athletic limbs and a nice curvy little torso. Her dark brown curls were tussled and her makeup was smudged, but she was still just his kind of bird. Only problem was that suspicious smell that promised danger and bruises, of the unwelcome variety.

 He squashed his cigarette and sauntered over, sniffing discreetly as he regarded her.  “Who are you then, love, and why haven’t we met yet?”

She rolled her eyes. “Urgh, Spike, for God’s sake! I don’t have time to listen to your corny lines.”

He pulled back, frowning. “You know, you remind me of someone. How do you know me?”

“Spike, you ridiculous pain in the ass, it is me! I’m Buffy!”

“Could’ve fooled me pet. I just saw Summers not ten minutes ago, and she was the same short, annoying blonde as always.” _Well, mostly the same_.

“That wasn’t me, it was Faith. She switched our bodies and got me flung in the back of a van with some very unfriendly Englishmen.”

“Come again?”

“The other Slayer, moron! She zapped me with some magical whatever and now I’m stuck in here.”

Spike sneered. “Body-snatching? Unlikely. No, I think I need some hard evidence.”

“Evidence? Um...oh, ok. You’ve got a government chip in your brain to stop you hurting any living thing.”

“That’s no real secret love. You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“You have hot chocolate with those little marshmallows, and for some reason my mother likes you.”

He studied her, the big brown eyes pleading with him. She looked nothing like the Slayer, but she knew the marshmallow thing that not even Rupert or Red or the whelp knew, and the other Buffy...she’d been acting strange, to say the least.

“Alright, let’s say – tentatively- that I believe you.” He said. Buffy looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish, but instead he dissolved into a loud, long fit of chuckling that had him coughing and clutching his sides.

“Are you done?” she huffed, arms crossed as she tapped one foot impatiently.

“Sorry love, it’s just the best news I’ve heard in a _very_ long time.”

“Well I’m glad one of us is enjoying it.”

“Right, so. If you are the real Buffy Summers, liberated from her tiny, blue-eyed, goody-goody wardrobed existence-”

“There is nothing wrong with my ward-”

“ _If_ you are her, then what in the hell do you want with me?”

Buffy went silent, looking down at her boots like they were speaking in tongues.

“Meeorelp.”

“I’m sorry, I have preternatural hearing and even I didn’t catch that.”

“I _said_ I need your help. Faith’s wanted for murder, among other things, and I need to get to Giles’ without running into the cops or the Watcher assassins trying to kill me. Since that’s going to be a bit difficult looking like this, I need you to go to Giles for me.”

“And why should the Watcher believe me? It’s totally far-fetched without the proof in front of you.”

“You don’t have to tell him the whole story, just say you have information or you found a demon nest or something. Lie- you’re good at that!”

“So what, I drag the Watcher out somewhere and the two of you have an odd reunion and we get it all sorted out and everyone lives happily ever after? Not seeing the fun in that Slayer.”

“How ‘bout if you _don’t_ help me, I dust you and find someone who will.”

“Good luck with that one. Your friends aren’t too keen on this Faith bird – not sure they’ll be so open to conversation as me.”

“What do you want? Money?”

“Well the thing is, I kinda like this new Buffy. She’s feisty, but not in such a righteous way. That girl has a darkness that really works well for me. Tempted to hand you over to the cops myself, probably get a nice little reward.”

“Trust me Spike, you don’t want Faith around. She’s dangerously insane. She’d stake you the minute she got bored of playing with you, and unlike me, she won’t care if you’re chipped. She’ll probably just laugh her ass off and dance in your ashes.”

“Colour me unconvinced, Slayer. Could have a lot of fun with someone else pulling the Chief Scooby’s strings. You’re gonna have to make this worth my while.”

“What are you talking about?” Buffy forced through her teeth. _I knew this was a mistake. Sure Buffy, ask the one guy who hates you to help get your life back_.

Spike stepped closer and closer, making her inch backwards until her shoulders hit the rough exposed brick of the alley wall. He lifted a snow-white finger and twirled it experimentally in one of her curls. “See, I think this new look works for you. All womanly flesh and Slayer muscle, with the Summers spirit but without the insipid blonde hair. Oh flaxen waves are lovely and all, but I like my women black and a little bit bad.”

“Gross Spike. We’re wasting time. Who knows what trouble she’s causing right now?”

“Hush Slayer. She wants to be you, she’s gonna have to play the part. Which means she has to act normal for a couple of weeks until everybody forgets the whole debacle and finds other things to distract ‘em. I doubt she’ll be doing any massacring or looting for a while. No, I think we have plenty of time to switch you back before there’s any damage done – you on the other hand...”

“What about me?”

“You’re being hunted. Time isn’t on your side. Faster you get back in yourself, faster you get them off your tail. So I’ll hide you, go find the Watcher, keep myself from gettin’ caught and help get your boring body back tomorrow, if you’ll do a little something for me tonight.”

“I am not breaking any laws for you Spike, felon’s face or no.”

“That’s not a bad idea, but it wasn’t quite what I was thinking.” He said, almost a growl as he looked at her hungrily. She was looking at him puzzled, the weight of the day scattering her thoughts and pushing her brain past capacity. He sighed internally and leaned in, pressing her into the wall as he brought his lips to her neck.

“Oh, no way!” she shouted as she pushed him back, “I am not letting another vamp get his teeth in me! Especially you.”

Spike gasped, offended. “Oh, but Peaches got a taste before he up and left you!”

“That was completely different. He was dying, and I loved him. You’re just a pathetic, neutered little freak.”

“A freak that you need. Didn’t we just establish that Slayer? You don’t have a choice.”

Buffy eyed him warily. The bleached blond was practically salivating, his eyes locked on her neck. She was so tired of running, and super on edge from watching her back since she’d escaped. If she let him take a couple of pints, she could go to bed and not have to worry about finding Giles until tomorrow. _Besides, it’s not like it’s my neck. Let Faith deal with the painful reminders of her fucked-up actions. I’m sure she won’t mind_.

“You get a few pulls, but that’s it. I am not letting you drain Faith while I’m trapped in her.”

Spike grinned as Buffy swept her curls to the side and offered up her throat, the very picture of submission. Slayers’ blood was something few vamps ever got to taste, and here he was going back for seconds. _Knew my luck had to change some time_. He leant in, one hand on the wall beside Buffy’s hip and the other reaching out to hold her gently by the shoulder. He wasn’t even sure if this would work, but he figured if she gave it willingly, and he was very careful...

Spike laid his game face against one of her smaller veins and pressed down softly, just enough that she felt twin pinpricks cold against the heat of her skin. He sipped gently, one big hand keeping her still, and she could tell how hard he was trying not to hurt her – for his own sake, of course, but it was nice anyway. Truthfully it didn’t hurt at all. This was not the desperate piercing of Angel’s bite, with his hard pull on her jugular that had made her dizzy with a sick pleasure and then disappear under a wave of pain and unconsciousness. Spike was almost catlike, lapping up each mouthful patiently in a steady tingle that was spreading down her arms. Without realising it, she curled the fingers of one hand into his stiff hair and wrapped the other around his hip beneath the duster, pulling him closer until she could feel him all around her.

Spike wanted to get lost forever in the white rush of fresh, warm, _human_ blood on his tongue again. Not just human, the good stuff, full of ancient power that made him afraid and filled him with a sense of victory at the same time. He would have lost control the second he tasted her, but a very frustrating voice in his head kept muttering something about a chip, so he took his time. He savoured the different flavours of her – yes, it wasn’t the Slayer’s actual blood, but there was something of her in it. He could taste old tobacco and booze, the fuzzy cloying traces of sedatives, the earthy metallic tinge that was Faith’s own body and had something to do with the woody scent of her skin. But underneath all that was a taste like sunshine (or what he remembered of those few glorious moments he’d spent in it earlier that year), something inherently Buffy under all Faith’s forceful zest. And it was having the same effect as usual, making him feel more alive and absolutely bursting with energy. He needed to kill, wanted to hunt and fight and fuck and as the Slayer that both was and wasn’t Buffy clung to him tighter, he rubbed his rapidly stiffening crotch against her.

Buffy could feel Spike against her from neck to calves, as hard as the wall behind her. She was crushed between the two with the very firm evidence of how much Spike was enjoying this pressed against her thighs. She wasn’t sure why, but she swivelled her hips upwards, the tight leather of Faith’s unfortunate fashion choices rubbing all the bits crying out for attention. _Maybe this is why she’s always horny. Maybe I should wear underwear less often_. Faith’s full breasts were squished against Spike’s stone-like chest, and as she wiggled his hand dropped down from her shoulder to squeeze one. She moaned, her hands clutching his ass and pulling him as close to her as they could get without melding into one person. Their bodies were undulating together, flesh grinding against flesh as he still sucked at her neck leisurely, all the heat going into their motions. And as she felt Spike’s hand forcing its way between them and snaking down the front of her pants, she thought _That’s probably enough_ before she came with a strangled shriek and everything went black.

Spike could hear the Slayer’s heart beating faster even as he drank from her – first from the adrenaline that told her to run, and then from the desire building up until it burst and she cried out right in his ear just as he came with a shout that got lost in her shoulder. But when she immediately went limp against him, his body the only thing holding hers up, he listened harder. Her climax had disguised how close to death she really was, and he pulled his fangs out just a second too late. A prickle in his head told him he’d taken a fraction too much. Nothing that Slayer healing couldn’t replace in half an hour or so, but he needed to get her off the street til then. Cursing his now-uncomfortable denim, he managed to swing her up into his arms and keep a hand on the tiny wounds still trickling a little onto her chest. The bright red trails had him hungry all over again, but he held onto that feeling of being really full for the first time in months and carried the Slayer towards his cemetery.

*****

Buffy was lying on something softer than she’d expected. _So not in the back of a van, or a jail cell, or an alley. Good start_. She wanted to open her eyes but her head was just so heavy. Her mouth felt like she’d been eating cotton wool and all her joints ached. Yep, that was a familiar feeling. The hum all over her skin that seemed to radiate from her groin, that was less familiar but again not completely unknown. _Oh God, Spike is never going to let me live this down_. She managed to get one eye open, only to find herself in total darkness.

“Spike?” she whispered, raising her head with some difficulty.

“Right here Slayer. You feelin’ alright then?”

“Where are we?”

“My crypt. You needed somewhere to rest up out of sight.”

“Only cos someone got a little too greedy. You couldn’t have just taken me to Giles?”

“Yeah, right. ‘Hi Rupert, this girl I just bit says she’s Buffy, not the loon who’s been trying to kill you all’. That would go down really well.”

“I refuse to acknowledge the logic in that right now. Don’t suppose you have a bathroom?”

“Nope, but there’s a jug beside you. Thought you might want to clean up.”

Ignoring the unexpected gesture, Buffy pushed herself up on the bed. “Um, Spike? My eyesight’s better than most, but I am still human. Any lights down here?”

He grumbled something but a second later his Zippo clicked open and he set about lighting some candles around the room. It wasn’t terrible really, for a tomb. There was a rug and some furniture odds and ends. The bed was actually quite comfortable, and she didn’t want to know where he’d stolen it. She rinsed out her mouth and washed the sticky mixture of blood and sweat off her top half.

“Mind if I borrow a shirt? This one’s pretty ruined.”

Spike poked around in a chest and came back with the inevitable black tee, which she took with a grateful smile but didn’t put on.

“So how long was I out?”

“We gonna talk about what happened when I bit you or what?”

She paused, frowning at the vampire still standing beside her with a very intent stare. “What about it? I’m sure you’re used to all kinds of reactions from your victims Spike.”

“Yeah, cept most of them didn’t get off on it, and the ones who did weren’t Slayers. You weren’t a victim, Summers – you were lovin’ it.”

“Oh real mature Spike. I suppose you’re going to gloat about this for the rest of my life, or until I stake you. Which could be arranged.”

“Not gloating love. Just curious. I mean, I know you have a thing for vamps after Tall, Dark and Broody, but I thought it was cos you two were in love and bollocks. Just seems odd in a girl of your calling.”

“Well you were bitten by a vamp once Spike. Maybe you’ve forgotten how it feels. You seemed to be enjoying it too.”

“Trust me, I don’t want that getting out anymore than you. And normally I would drink until I’d forgotten the whole experience, but there’s something...unfinished about it. You feel it?”

And she did, the same dull jangling of her nerves she’d felt after Angel. It was like her body needed something from him, regardless of their mutual disdain. _Maybe it’s just because it’s Faith’s body_. Spike sank onto the edge of the bed and leant in, licking the last drops of water from her chest but never breaking eye contact. His impossibly light blue staring into her (borrowed) brown, the Slayer made what seemed like the twentieth bad choice of the night. _Hey, it’s not like I’d be sleeping with him. I’m sure Faith wouldn’t mind_.

Buffy grabbed Spike’s face in both hands and kissed him, her tongue swirling madly as he swung his leg over to straddle her thighs. His cool pale hands swept over her stomach as they mirrored each other, lips surging together as they explored new mouths. It was so strange for Buffy, using someone else’s limbs to pull Spike closer, learning someone else’s ticklish spots as Spike’s hands glided over them. It felt like she was kissing Faith as well as the blond, learning what she liked from the inside. With a yank she had Spike’s shirt off and was nipping a trail across his smooth pecs. The v of his crotch was visible above the top of his jeans, sharp against his gaunt but still powerful torso. He switched to game face and dragged a tooth down the front of her (Faith’s) singlet, ripping it open the rest of the way. They both looked at her (Faith’s) swelling breasts with awe for a moment, before one nipple disappeared between Spike’s human lips and Buffy’s eyes rolled back. She could hear him fumbling at her buttons, then the metal kiss of his zipper as he freed his hard cock. She tugged at his jeans, drawing them down to his knees and lifting her hips to help him as he slithered hers off.

Spike kissed her throat, up and down her jaw, sucked gently on her ear but his hands were always moving, roaming as if they had a mind of their own. He was acutely aware that this body was not necessarily used to the movements it was making – after all, Faith probably didn’t give that little shiver when someone traced a fingertip along her hipbone. Faith probably didn’t open her mouth so prettily and groan silently. But as much as he wanted to know how Buffy would fare in more familiar surroundings, he knew that without the body switch neither of them would want this right now. _Too much thinking, not enough fucking_. He pushed her thighs apart long enough to slide between them, letting her clutch at his shoulders as he guided himself into her heat. Jesus, it had been a long time since he’d had a warm body beneath him – and never a Slayer. The Faith-in-Buffy hadn’t been wrong about the muscles, but that wasn’t so different to a vamp. It was the warmth, the incredibly wet heat around him as he thrust. It was knowing he wasn’t going to break her no matter how hard their pelvises smacked together. Buffy clawed at his back and he shuddered, rolling them over so he could watch those magnificent tits bounce.

Buffy didn’t go on top much. It was usually when she was a bit tipsy and horny and decided to jump Riley the second they got through the dorm door. But with Spike it was a whole new experience. He wasn’t fragile, and he was giving as good as he got. From the unhappy creaking, she guessed the bed wasn’t going to hold up much longer. Spike’s fingers pinched and stroked her breasts, slid down to squeeze her hips and then moved back to her (but not hers) breasts again. She was grinding down against him hard, writhing against his bony pelvis every time she sank down his thick, hard shaft. His thighs were cool between hers as they bounced up and down. She felt the pressure building up and she didn’t hold out, coming with a yelp as she collapsed onto his chest.

Spike was panting unnaturally, all the breath sucked out of him when the Slayer’s cunt clenched around his prick. She looked like she might be unconscious again, head on his shoulder. She didn’t even stir as he licked the sweat from her neck. He rolled her off him, retrieved his pants and got ready for a daytime dash to the Watcher’s.

*****

Buffy drifted through the cemetery without really seeing it. It was good to be back in her own self. She was never taking her body for granted again. It was an uneventful patrol, everybody lying low – or dead. She was just about to give up for the night and head back to the Bronze when a strikingly blonde head appeared a few rows away.

“Slayer. You are _the_ Slayer, yes?”

“Thankfully. I supposed you want some credit for that?”

Spike snorted. “Hardly. The other demons around here already hate me, without knowing that I got rid of a perfectly amicable Slayer. So you can keep it to yourself, thank you very much.”

He kept walking towards his crypt, not even looking back. _Back to normal then? Thank God_. _I can’t believe I went there with Spike!_ She shook her head and walked back to the entrance.

Spike could hear her leaving, the soft steps through the grass, the way her jacket brushed against her sides. Their little tumble had been fun and all, but now she was back to Miss Priss he wasn’t much interested. But Faith? Now that was something else. Finding that body again with someone who knew it in charge? Someone that had already promised to give him the ride of his unlife? That could be a whole lot of fun. _Now if I was a psychotic, wanted Slayer, where would I go?_


End file.
